


In Which Sebastian Is Not Unaffected By Blaine's Beanie

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Beanie - Freeform, Clothing Kink, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has this beanie, and Sebastian likes when Blaine wears it. It's not too complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sebastian Is Not Unaffected By Blaine's Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, inspired by [Darren's fucking beanie.](http://sunshineblaine.tumblr.com/tagged/beanie) I wrote this post-beanie breakdown. Read/reblog on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/65176360410/ficlet-in-which-sebastian-is-not-unaffected-by)

That fucking beanie.

Blaine got it in college, wore it on days he didn’t have time to or feel like gelling his hair. It was blue, and Blaine’s curls just peeked out from the edges. And it was Sebastian’s kryptonite.

It started in September, after impromptu morning sex, when Blaine looked at his watch and yelped when he realized that his class was in fifteen minutes.

He somehow enlisted Sebastian to help him find some sort of hat - just for one day, because he didn’t have time to gel, and then they found it. The beanie.

Sebastian wasn’t even sure who it belonged to or where it came from, but Blaine was desperate so he pulled it on and turned to face Sebastian nervously.

His skin was flushed and eyes wide, and his curls _just_ peeked out from the beanie and somehow Sebastian managed to get a noise of assent from his beanie - induced stupor, because Blaine smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the door.

Sebastian didn’t have class for another hour, so after staring stupidly out the door for another minute, he retreated back to bed to jerk off.

He was disappointed, when he got home, to find that Blaine had gone home during lunch to gel his hair.

-

The beanie remained on Blaine’s nightstand, taunting him. Blaine was more careful with his schedule in the weeks following that, much to Sebastian’s disappointment.

However, one morning, Sebastian got out of the shower to find Blaine sound asleep in bed.

Blaine never overslept.

“Blaiiiine…” Sebastian said, striding over and prodding Blaine. “Bee,” he said a little louder, shaking Blaine slightly, and then Blaine blinked blearily awake.

“Sebaschin?” he slurred, and sniffed. He blinked again, bringing his hand to his head and groaning. “I think I got that cold from Maggie. She sneezed all over my stuff on tuesday. God, ew. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Poor baby,” Sebastian said, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and smiling as Blaine’s visibly leaning into the touch. His eyelids fluttered, clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

“I don’t know if you’re planning on going to class or not, but it’s 8:30.”

Blaine eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. “I can’t miss today, we’re doing something we can’t make up, shit, god,” Blaine stumbled out of bed, clinging unsteadily to Sebastian, before rustling through his drawers looking for an outfit.

He got one together quickly, with Sebastian looking on in concern and with a mildly insensitive desire.

Finally, Blaine checked his reflection in the mirror and clapped a hand to his head, glancing at the clock before turning to look at Sebastian in apprehension.

Sebastian, who was already holding a blue beanie up for Blaine to take.

He did take it, albeit hesitantly, and watched, narrow-eyed, as Sebastian grinned as he put it on.

That time, he saw the look of desire cross Sebastian’s face after he had it on, but he didn’t have time to deal with it, so he ignored it for the moment and left, blowing a kiss.

-

After that, Sebastian initiated a lot of morning sex. He wasn’t sure if Blaine guessed his motives (besides getting off, obviously), but Blaine never complained, so Sebastian wasn’t planning on stopping.

Blaine wore the beanie about once a week, and Sebastian was in heaven. or hell, because _fuck_ when he knew Blaine was wearing it he couldn’t stop thinking about it all day long.

Finally, about two months into it, when they were lying in bed (Sebastian still lying heavily over Blaine’s back), it came to a head.

“I know what you’re doing,” Blaine said quietly, shoving at Sebastian a little and rolling away. He looked up at Sebastian with knowing, fortunately amused eyes. “Is that so?” Sebastian asked. “What am I doing?”

“You’re trying to make me late enough to wear the hat,” Blaine accused, and Sebastian quickly corrected, “Beanie.”

“Beanie. I’ve seen your face when I’m wearing it,” Blaine teased. “Do you like me disheveled?”

“No,” Sebastian said, kissing Blaine sweetly for a moment before speaking again. “I _love_ you disheveled.”

“Well, I love you,” Blaine said, “And all of your not so secret kinks of how I look.”

“Mm, I love you too,” Sebastian said in return, and that day, they just skipped classes instead.


End file.
